


Rainy Days

by L_stDreamers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Character Death, College Student Eren Yeager, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Future Tags, Love Confessions, Lung Cancer, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Cancer, Osteoscarcoma, Slow Build, tumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_stDreamers/pseuds/L_stDreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-one year old Eren Yeager has tackled with many obstacles in life but when he's fired from his part time job at the candy shop and having to deal with his fathers wrath is becoming troublesome. As if majoring in medical wasn't enough...</p><p>Hardships are brought down upon the temperamental "adult" like being forced to volunteer at the Shiganshina hospital, then reuniting with a hot impudent short man who he finds out to be his boss! Adding to the list of misfortune Eren develops unwanted feelings towards the rude man.</p><p>A story about a struggling college student falling in love with a crude doctor.</p><p> </p><p>This story is currently undergoing some changes I’ll be editing the crap out it. There will be a few added scenes if you read this before I made any changes. </p><p>~Xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out Rainy Days (: Going through some major editing... I wrote this when I was like what 13?? 
> 
> And I may have forgotten what direction I was going with, with this story.. buts it’s cool check it out (;

 Dusky clouds formed over the crowded city abandoning their white puffy cumulus bodies. Everyone walking along the sidewalk knowingly pulled out their umbrellas,suddenly with a deafening crackle the sky erupted downfall upon the vast area.

 Numerous people hastily treaded the sidewalks seeking shelter,including Eren Yeager. Poor Eren had made the dreadful decision of walking to work now paying the price of being tardy and soaked. He's most definitely going to get an earful once he enters the candy shop. Another powerful roar emitted from the sky stressing the brunette.

 Finally Eren entered his workplace,he was walloped with a sugary aroma. The uneasy feeling of the thunderstorm was steadily disappearing. When Eren had entered the shop, a jingle alerted his coworker and friend Jean.

"Hey Horseface."Eren greeted.

 Jean acknowledged him with a nod then scoffed hiding his smirk,"Hey Shithead."

 It wasn’t unusual for them to greet each other with insults, afterall it was how they became friends.

"You're fucking soaked." Jean laughed. It wasn’t an understatement.

 Eren was drenched from head to toe, no doubt his boxer briefs were saturated with water. Eren disregarded his friend and sat his satchel behind the candy counter.

"Ya'know if you need a ride just call." Sincerity coated itself all over Jean's voice.

 Eren strolled behind the counter."Yeah right, you'll probably forget me like last time."

 Jean rolled his eyes before saying," Your loss, just tryna help." Eren snorted.

 After a few seconds of just standing in place, fear crept up on Eren's nerves as realization punched him.

"Am I in trouble?" Jean knew what he was referring to and shook his head.

"Nah you're fine, the boss isn't here yet." Relief coursed through the fidgeting brunette. Eren blew out a firm breath and reassured himself that he was fine.

 Ever since Eren turned sixteen he began working, not that he needed it; his father supplied him and his sister Mikasa a generous lumpsome of money. It was nice getting the financial income from his father but Eren liked the feeling of independence. The only setback for him was his vexation of a temper. Many times Eren had gotten fired from having loud disputes with customers. Eren just didn’t get the concept ‘customers are always right’. 

"Wish I brought an extra uniform." Eren situated himself behind the register while Jean went to the opposite side where an extra cash register was displayed. He hummed agreeing with Eren.

 Eren bounced from one foot to the other patiently waiting for someone to walk in.

 In just a few seconds a man enters the shop. Eren briefly glances at him, almost instantly his eyes darted back.

 The male was fairly pale with jet black hair styled in an undercut, his eyes narrowed with a menacing steel blue color. Dark circles were underneath them yet the man carried a youthful face. It was hard trying to pinpoint an age on the man. He carries a young face with a mans body.

 Eren’s eyes lingered on the man’s form. It was quite evident that the man had a muscular build. It was noticeable under his grey button up shit. It was no doubt the man was good looking.The incredibly attractive man began walking towards the candy counter.

"Hi welcome to Shingasina’s Candy Shop, what can I do for you sir?" Eren cringe at the sound of his squeakish voice. The man only frowned glaring down at the sweets. A moment later the man spoke.

"What would you recommend for pranking someone?” 

 Pure sexiness oozed out of the man’s throat. His voice was low in tone, husky, but his words flowed like silk. Eren felt like a teenage boy with raging hormones. Who knew someone’s voice could give you a hard on? Definitely not Eren.

 The man's silver eyes bore into Eren's causing him to become a stuttering mess.

"Uh w-well sir we have Berie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans?" Uncertainty was laced in Erens voice. Hours of hammering  candy brand names all forgotten as he stood in front of the gorgeous man.   

"What the fuck is that?" The man scrunched up his nose showing a disgusted cringe.

"It's uh forty-nine flavors of jelly beans."Eren scratched at the back of his neck biting down his lower lip.

"Yeah I get that Shithead, but why would I prank someone with jelly beans?" The raven rolled his eyes.

 Jean standing in the corner choked on his on spit when he heard the customer insult his friend. He found it absolutely hilarious, he leaned against the counter snickering.Eren’s face flushed red the color reaching the tip of his ears.

 The only person he allowed to call him 'Shithead' was the damn horse that was currently laughing his balls off.

" _Excuse me_?"He didn't care how hot this guy was, Eren was going to put him in his place.

Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Don't call me a Shithead you fucking midget!" The brunette spewed as his temper rose. “How’s the weather- oh wait! You don’t fucking know cause you’re too fucking short.”

Nonsense is what Eren said, and he knows it. 

 The raven stared unfazed by the boy's petulant behavior.

"Listen kid," the man paused,"I didn’t come here for you to waste my goddamn time. Just tell me about the fucking jelly beans."

 Jean lost it,unable to control his laughter he clutched onto his stomach. Next thing he knew, he was dying laughing on the floor.

 The raven’s face contorted into a frown when he saw Jean laying on the filthy floor. Eren paid no attention to his horse friend and focused on the rude hot guy.

Eren never knew hot guys could be such assholes.

"The jelly beans contain flavors such as barf, skunk, wet socks and any other nasty flavor you could think of. Did I give a satifying answer for you sir?" For a split second Eren thought he saw a spark in the man emotionless eyes, but it was gone in the blink of an eye. 

“I find it incredible how you manage to have a job with a temperament like yours” 

"Speak for yourself" Eren smirked. “Shall I bag your item for you?”

”Sure.”

 Eren began packing the candy into a white paper bag that has the shops logo on the front. He punched in a few numbers in the register, the total revealing on the tab.

"5.71." The man pulled out card within a black wallet and swiped it into a machine. When he finished Eren all too happily shoved the bag in the man’s face.

 The raven withdrew his hand from his side to grab the item but stopped. Eren stared  at him intently as he continued to reach for the bag. The man and Eren were in a heated stare battle. The raven clenched his jaw and turned away leaving Eren with his arm stretched out as if he was still holding the back.

 The man walked out the door but only after he stopped to glance back at Eren.

Eren’s brows knitted together in confusion.

”What the fuck just happened?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Jean


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones who read this chapter before it was edited.. I am so sorry.

 Howling wind roughly blew against the thick windows of Eren's college dorm. A flash of light littered the sky causing Eren to draw out a shaky breath. He laid quietly in his twin bed listening to the booming thunder.

 He tried his best to relax his deranged nerves, but his fear wouldn't allow him to. Anxiety was quickly establishing throughout Eren's system, sweat formed all over his body, making his clothes stick to him in the most uncomfortable of ways.

  
 Tears formed in the corners of the brunette’s eyes. It was no use in trying to calm himself, he was already a trembling mess. Eren hated himself for getting like this. It was only just a little bit of thunder and lightning.

He dealt with many storms in his life, he should be used to it by now.  
 

 A crackle from above roared through the sky causing Eren to jump.  
Eren's stomach inaugurated a dreadfully familiar feeling of nausea. His heart quickened in pace; he could feel the acid rising up to his throat. It was too much for him.

  
 Eren jumped off of the bed and swiftly ran to the restroom cupping his mouth in attempt to hold back the vomit before he got to the toilet.His stomach tensed into a knot along with the rest of his body.  

 Eren made a sad attempt to not wake up his dorm roommate Armin, but unfortunately, he got his foot caught on a  stranded boot left right in front of the restroom door.He was going to check if he woke up Armin but his vomit was persistent on being let out.

 Once he made it to the restroom he wasted no time heaving out all the vile from his gut. All the contents from his earlier meal sat beautifully in the toilet. Shaking fiercely, Eren sat on the tiled floor next to the contaminated latrine. He took a minute to breathe then weakly stood up and flushed down his last meal washing his mouth for several minutes.

  
 He trudged back to his bed,the horrendous sound of thunder rang in his ears. Eren swallowed thick saliva that coated itself in his mouth. Fresh tears peaked through his shadowy eyes, then unwelcomingly streamed down his pale cheeks.

“Hey you okay?” Eren’s roommate Armin asked as he turned over to the direction of Eren.

“I heard you fall.” 

“Uh y-yeah I’m okay.” It was obvious he was lying. Even though Armin couldn’t see Eren cause of the dark he could tell by the sound of his voice that he was anything but okay. Plus he heard Eren puke out all of his guts. 

“Do you want anything? Water? Advil?”

“N-no, thanks though.”

Armin stood quite for a few seconds then said, “Alright, wake me up if anything okay?” 

With that Armin laid back down going to sleep. Unlike Eren who remained awake until the rain was only a sprinkle and the sun revealed itself from behind the buildings.

 

————

  
 Eren untangled himself from the sheets glancing out the window, goosebumps emerged on the brunette's tan skin. Hugging himself, Eren roamed around his room setting up clothes for his morning class. Keeping quite since Armin was still asleep.

  
 He always loathed rain and what it brought like thunder, lightening, and despair. When he was little his mother always found ways of comforting him whether it was rocking him to sleep or singing him a lullaby. She isn't around anymore to help Eren with his fear, she's watching from above, at least that's what Eren likes to believe.

  
 Memories flashed through Eren's mind haunting him. Hyperventilating, Eren decided that he needed to exit his dorm. After all he does need to get ready for his lessons. Dressing up Eren grabbed his bag and keys and headed out the door.

  
 Eren sent a quick text to Jean asking if he'd like to go to the local cafè ‘Maria’s Finest’. Jean agreed.  
Locking his dorm room on his way out Eren met up with his close friend and began to walk to the café.

"Dude you know you look like shit." Were Jeans first words. "Like the kind of shit you step on."

  
He wasn't mistaken, Eren didn't look to good. Dark circles were under Eren's eyes. His face was a shade lighter than usual. Eren's normally bright ocean eyes were dull and dreary. If you asked for the an image of ‘dead’ Eren would pop up.

"Thanks Jean." Murmured Eren.

  
 Once entering the café the two males stood in line. Ordering a Caramel Whipped Cream Frappe and a Cinnamon Dolce Latte, Eren and Jean sat down at a vacated corner.

  
"So please elaborate why you look like the undead." Jean drank from his caramel frappe.

  
"I couldn't sleep." Was Eren's excuse which wasn't a complete lie.

 Jean hummed not believing Eren's half lie. Eren hoped he wouldn't press on any further questions. Only a minuscule of people knew about Eren's fear, he didn't plan on telling Jean anytime soon for the sake of not being teased.

  
“How's Marco doing?" Eren changed the subject obviously wanting to talk about something other than him.

 Jean sighed rubbing his face."Not good. After he was diagnosed with Osteoscarcoma a tumor started to develop somewhere out of his bones." Jean paused taking a sip of his frappe."His whole family is worried sick."

  
Marco is a very close friend to Jean, ever since they met in highschool the two were joined at the hip. Inseparable you should call it. Only just recently Jean found out about his bestfriends illness. 

  
"And Marco, Marco man, he looks so horrible. Like all lethargic and shit." Jean looked down to his cup and started playing with the straw.

 “I wish I could do something, anything. I’ll become a fucking doctor if I have to.”

 Eren was genuinely concerned for his freckled friend. He didn't know Marco as long as Jean did but they were still close.

”I changed my majors just for him,” Jean smiled,” I’m in—“ Jean blinked. Heat rose to his cheeks,” I’m in the medical program, I just transferred.” Jean quickly finished his sentence and took a sip of the latte.

 Sensing his change in attitude Eren spoke up,"I think we should head out now."

Eren felt like a stupid asshole for bringing up the subject, he should've picked something else to discuss. Eren knew Jean was sad about Marco yet he pick him to talk about. He cursed at himself. Heading back to the campus Eren and Jean separated their ways going to their morning classes. Eren studied biochemistry while Jean took Anatomy which was in Section 1 in the first building. 

  
 Eren sat down in the second to last row of the hall and took out his notebook and the specific study book for the class.

The professor walked in the large room and started writing on the promethium  
"Today we're going to study molecular mechanisms, ya'know genetic information encoded in DNA which is basically the processes of life. All that good stuff."

  
"Why is this lesson about molecular mechanisms you may ask? Well only because Biochemistry is related to molecular biology which is the study of molecular mechanisms."

  
 Eren wanted out.

 The lack of sleep was quickly taking affect. As the professor gave his lesson, Eren found himself falling asleep, good thing he sat in the back. The professor had a tendency of calling out students who were asleep.The flow of words seemed to die out in Eren's ears. His eyes were barely open, head laying on the text book, soon enough Eren fell asleep.

 ————

 Eren wasn’t at school anymore he was at the candy shop; the store was vacant. The brunette called out for his friend Jean but was greeted with no answer. He just shrugged it off and stood in front of the register. Business seemed to be very slow; no one came to the shop. Eren went to clock out and just as he was about to put his paper in a slip the bell attached to the door jingled. 

“Oh it’s you again.”

 Eren frowned, “Excuse me?”

”Look Eren I don’t have time for this just give me my candy.”

 “Do I know you?” Eren stared at the man, he looked vaguely familiar.

 “Yeah your boyfriend,” The man rolled his eyes. “C’mon Eren I don’t want to have to use force on you now.” A mischievous glint flared in the man’s eyes. His _sliver_ eyes?  His voice was sexy, Eren didn’t even know this guy and he knew that everything about him was sexy.

“Or do I?”

Eren shivered as the man smirked. Who is this guy? Why is he so goddamn hot?

”N-no?” It came out like more of a question then a statement.

”You seem so unsure of yourself.” The man walked around the counter, “I can help you out with that.” Eren was so confused he had no idea what was going on. He was about to ask another question but was interrupted by arms around his neck and a pair of lips set firmly on his.

 Instinctively, Eren put his hands on the man’s waist. The man licked the brunette’s bottom lip requesting access. Eren slightly opened his mouth allowing the man’s tongue to trespass into his. It was a sloppy passionate kiss that had Eren’s knees go weak. 

 The brunette had to break the kiss for a minute to catch his breath. As he caught ahold of his breath again he pressed his lips back on the man. Eren moaned against the kiss, the man’s body collided with his own creating friction between the two.

Suddenly the man removed himself from Eren completely leaving him yet again breathless. 

“Next time don’t be a Shithead.” Was all the man said before Eren woke up.

Eren quickly rose from his desk, he felt hot. Heat danced up from his neck to his cheeks. What the hell just happened? He shook his head trying to forget his dream. The guy was so familiar Eren just couldn’t pinpoint who it was. He was sure  he met him before. 

Who could it have been?

 Eren rubbed his face and drew out a sigh. He was so happy class was ending in just a minute or two. Thank god this was his only class in the morning. Eren needed to relax. He could feel the tension in his neck. He had laid stiff as a board last light resulting in a fucked up neck.

As class ended Eren went back to his dorm room. Armin had already left so the room was empty which means Eren could unwind and rest.

 Eren plopped down onto his bed. He didn’t care that he had to changed his clothes. All he cared about was sleeping for the whole fucking day. Only 15 minutes later a phone began to ring in the distance alarming the tired brunette.

  
"Eren."A masculine voice traveled out of the phone.

  
"Dad?" Eren questioned.

  
"How are you doing?"

 Eren’s father is a hard working man, he always busies himself with work. Grisha Jaeger is an infamous surgeon, known for curing diseases, and being very passionate with his profession but he was never really famous with his children. Grisha would hardly ever see his own kids-Eren and his adoptive sister Mikasa.    He spends so much time in his job that he had missed so much of Eren’s and Mikasa’s life. Mikasa being the more mature of the two dismisses it because she is aware of the demand from Grisha’s line of work. Yet Eren couldn’t help but hold a grudge on his distant father.

"Good."

  
"Do you still have that-that fast food job?" Eren knew where this was heading.

  
Eren drew out a long sigh, “No I work at a candy shop." He could practically feel his father’s disappointment.

  
"Eren you need a real job.” Way to put it bluntly Eren thought. “I have a spot for you at the hospital. You could go as a volunteer and still be paid. You’ll be in the west wing working with a very close friend of mine.

”Any friend of yours is no friend to me.” Eren mumbled.

”Pardon?”

”Nothing”

  
Eren’s father continued,"Take it into consideration. Mikasa is already working in the psychiatric department." Eren groaned.

  
"Alright dad, bye talk to you later." With that he hung up blowing out a puff of air. Eren always felt like he was holding onto his breath when talking to his father.

 He has considered taking the job but he wasn't sure he was ready for it. Of course he wouldn't get to the nitty-gritty part of the job, he just wasn’t sure he'd actually want to pursue the same field as his father. He’d have no life and who would want to throw their life away? His father that’s who.

  
 Eren rolled back into the bed trying to forget everyone and thing at the moment. All he just wanted was to sleep. Soon enough the brunette fell into a slumber missing dinner and not giving a damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a slow build but there has to be some action... right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for that unexpected "customer" to pop in and alarm Eren. Thank you for checking out Rainy Days
> 
> ;)

It's been only two weeks and the candy shop has been busy day in and out. Eren was having a difficult time without Jean. His horsefriend had taken a day off to go visit Marco at the Shiganshina Hospital. He would have gone to but his substitute had called in sick. Eren's manager wouldn't consider letting him go for the day stating that it wasn't his day off.

Eren wrapped up the last bit of the candy handing it to an older woman of already changing hair. Blowing out a puff air Eren grabbed a fresh damp rag and began wiping down the small tables. As he was cleaning a small cough rose up to Eren's throat out of his mouth.

The brunette had started coughing exactly two days ago. He feared he would catch a cold, Eren been drowning vitamin C, tea, and other helpful remedies. Unfortunately the cough wouldn't give up.

A single chime of a bell alerted Eren someone entered the shop. Without giving much thought Eren sighed."Welcome to 'The Candy Shop'."Eren greeted unenthusiastically, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"Is that how you greet all your costumers?" Eren's head turned so fast he had gotten whiplash. He turned over to the rather large man who wore circular rimmed glasses and a brown trench coat, hair slicked back out of his face. He was the only man Eren ever feared. "Dad?"

Where's your edicate boy? Haven't your mother and I taught you anything about manners?" Eren's father, Grisha stared down at Eren. "And stand up straight, your posture is horrendous." At that moment Eren resembled a fished out a water. His mouth opening then closing, repeating the process.

Grisha walked further into the shop ignoring the curious stares he was receiving."So this is where you're employed?" The younger male of the two grimmanced. He drew out a sigh, watching his father scrutinize the colorful shop.

Yes, dad." Grisha responded with a grunt not fond of the fact that his knowingly intelligent son is working in a box filled with diabetes.

"You know son," Grisha gave a stern look towards the young brunette. "You're going to need to start working for a real job. This..this is ridiculous. I'm not going to _fund_ you forever."

Eren glared at his father. _Unbelievable_ he thought. "You're going to need to support yourself in a more..suitable way." Grisha didn't understand, Eren was try to support  _him_ by  _himself._   


"I don't want your money dad! I'm trying to be my own without you assisting me..but you don't get it. I.Want.To.Be.Independent."

"I don't see how getting fired from numerous of jobs is independent." Eren felt a pang of hurt in the inside. Did his father not believe he was able to keep his job? If so that really bothered Eren whether he liked to admit it.

"This is your third job in the past month, if you somehow get discharged, you're going to work in Shiganshina as one of the medical doctor assistants." Unlike his son, Grisha wore a calm demeanor,not letting any signs of annoyance or anger peek through.

Once Eren's father left the curious eyes fell back into their previous conversations.

\-------

Eren woke up with his skin broiling, cauing perspiration to form all over his figure. His throat torrid and sore, it was impossible for him to swallow the saliva sitting in his mouth. Taking a while to sit up Eren squinted his eyes attempting to spot the time.

Three in the morning the small digital clock flashed, profusely taunting Eren. He fell back down pain shooting him through his abdomen. The male knew his fear had come true, Eren had gotten a fever. He'd have to miss class today. Eren didn't want to get anyone sick but most of all he didn't want to get up.

Time flew as Eren strived to relax in bed, his body still on fire but yet it'll be to cold to take off the blanket. A headache decided to establish over the hours, the aching sensations created a very unpleasant throbbing nerve for the brunette.

Once the clock struck five Eren's eyes slowly sealed themselves shut. Sleep took over all his senses. He slept uncomfortably throughout the entire night and mid-day. Hopefully Eren will get better soon

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever talked to my parents like Eren talked to his dad I'd probably get my ass beat..
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short the next one will be much longer.


End file.
